Welcome to Hell
by MidgetandProud
Summary: Submit your own tribute! (24/24) All spaces are filled but feel free to submit some mentors for the districts. You thought it would never be you. But then the reaping comes and the world you once knew disappears! Who will make it out alive and will life ever be the same again? Your forgetting one thing, it's the 500th Hunger Games, Quarter Quell. Welcome to Hell...
1. The 500th Games

The TV on in every house, every district holding there breath. The Quarter Quell, about to be announced. She open the envelope. Every parent pulled there child closer.

"This year," her voice bellowed across the land "Tributes may be between the ages of 5 and 19. And we will accept no volunteers."

Every mother let out a sob, every child began to cry, every father bowed there heads and prayed. People were afraid to have children and children were afraid to live.

**This is the tribute form, send me your tribute through PM (please do not send in a review as I will not accept it):**

**Name: **

**District:**

**Age (remember 5-19):**

**Appearance (hair, eyes, body, face):**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Family:**

**History (significant events):**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Reaping reaction (remember no volunteers, sorry careers!):**

**Training sessions and private session (scores):**

**Cornuccopia & Bloodbath:**

**Games (what happens to them?):**

**Allies (district and gender):**

**Death and thoughts ( I may not use this as some people have to die in the blood bath)**

**Other:**

**If I do not get enough tributes within two months I will take the story down. I have had very few male tributes so you may now submit as many tributes as you like! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!**


	2. Tribute List

**Tribute List**

**District One**

Male- Zach Jones

Female-Solaria Raven

**District Two**

Male- Caspia Jinx

Female-Crisis Hypno

**District Three**

Male-Jaeger Zardacore (boy)

Female-Nora oval

**District Four**

Male- mason black

Female-Maddie Blue

**District Five**

Male-alex Blake

Female-Lavender "Lavie" Johnsen

**District Six**

Male-Lucas green

Female-Kimberly Matthews

**District Seven**

Male- Raiden Leanbow

Female-Sarafine Daisy

**District Eight**

Male-?

Female-Bree Textile

**District Nine**

Male-matt oak

Female-Bella Hillon

**District Ten**

Male-?

Female- Katrina Lethlis

**District Eleven**

Male-Cultiva Bainer

Female-Bethany Rodriguez

**District Twelve**

Male-Landon eli

Female-Sagittaria Cascara Lane


	3. Sponser List

Everyone who has submitted a tribute will get 50 points per tribute. However you can earn more by reviewing, answering questions/quests and giving me inspiration. Anyone who would like to Spenser a tribute but has not submitted one, has 20 points but can earn more the same way.

Medicine for burn: 15 points

Medicine for infection: 20 points

Any other medicine: 10 points

Small weapon: 25 points

Medium weapon: 30 points

Large weapon: 45 points

Small food: 20 points

Medium food: 25 points

Large food: 30 points

Water (full bottle 1l): 5 points

Water (full bottle 2l): 10 points

Water ( full bottle 3l): 15 points

Sleeping equipment: 50 points

Matches: 15 points

Rope/wire: 20 points (for both)

Quest one: You're dying what are your final words and to whom?

Please PM me the answer, this quest will be open for one week and the winner after that time will win 50 points and I will pm them. I will also post the winner on this chapter.

Thanks, answer soon!


	4. District One Reaping

District One Reaping- POV District One Boy- Zach Jones

I awoke that as usual. I went down to the market to buy food for our breakfast but found that it was empty, in the corner, the Capitol were setting up. It was then I remember, it was the day of the reaping. I raced back home to find my mum beginning to wake. I pulled some Bread from the cupboard and began slicing it.

"I'll do that darling" said mum taking the knife from my hand, I stood there shocked at her kindness.

Ever since dad left mum has been laying in bed, drinking. I knew that I would have to take care of my family. So the minute i was old enough I set out trading at the market. We had a cow so it provided us with milk, cheese and eventually meat. We were getting by, just. At one point I didn't think we were going to make it, a 13 year old boy feeding 4. But we made, we pulled through, just like we always did. Now mum was out of bed and I knew that everything was going be alright.

Two o'clock came to soon. We were herded into the square like cattle and Shimmer was on the stage talking about the war with the Capitol and what we owe them. The well known video was shown, there have been showing the same one for 500 years, every hunger games. The athem played and the reaping began.

"Ladies first," It was the same every year. She dug her hand into the bowl, scooping put the insides, until she settled for a ball on the top. She slowly unwrapped it. "Solaria Raven!"

District One Reaping POV District One Girl- Solaria Raven

Pout lips, cry and look adorable, thats what Paradise said. The somebody will volunteer. I waited, sobbing whilst the crowd took a sigh of relief. And still no one volunteered. It was then I remembered, the Quarter Quell. I looked up to find that there was already a path cleared for me. I tried to catch Paradises eye but she looked away, crying.

I wanted to tell them no. I always get what I want, I wanted to run and hide, I couldn't die like this. But still, I found by self up on the stage shakeing Shimmers hand.

District One Reaping POV District One Boy- Zach Jones

They can't, shes only 9, haven't they got a heart? I knew her from school. She was in the popular crowd, always getting what she wants. I didn't have time to think before the boys were being announced.

"Zach Jones!"


	5. District Two Reaping

POV District Two Male- Caspia Jinx

"DAD! I'm up, where's my breakfast?!" A waste of space, that's what he is. Never does anything, by the time he's done my breakfast, I won't be hungry. I wish mum was here, but she died giving birth, to me. I suppose you could say I killed her, but I didn't, I love mum and nothing's going to change that.

I've never been told much about her. But I'm not a kid anymore, I have a right to know. A fly flew in front of my face, I killed it instantly. You could call it heartless, but I prefer violent.

This may be my last chance at the games. Now I'm 18 my name will not be in the reaping bowl. Its my last chance to get reaped, and no volenteers, its just my luck. But I walked into the square and stood with the 18 year olds. It the first time so many ages were included so the square was more crowded than usual.

Scarlett pushed her way to the front, grimacing everytime she brushed a citizen. I tuned out as she began talking about the games, until...

"The Female tribute this year is..."

POV District Two Female- Crisis Hypno

"Crisis Hypno!" Me? But I'm not ready! I was going to volunteer when I was 18 but I'm trained, smart, captain of our running team, I have nothing to worry about. That is apart from the arena, tributes, weapons, food, water, allies...

The list is endless. I'm going to die within the first hour. I made my way to the stage, I will play their game, well at least for now anyway.

POV District Two Boy- Caspia Jinx

I know that girl, her mum died at child birth to, she's an amazing runner, nothing to worry about.

Scarlett's high pitched voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Caspia Jinx!" I smiled, I laughed, something I have hardly done.

This is going to be my year!


	6. District Three Reaping

POV District Three Female- Nora Oval

"Nora! Get your toys off of the floor! NOW!" Mummy is angry again. I hate it when she shouts at me like that. She's scary. It's only a few toys.

I ran o re, crying and began to pick them up. Mum pulled me close. "Darling, I'm just afraid to loose you." She whispered into my ear.

Of corse it's the reaping, 5- 19. I don't want to get reaped. I'm nervous. I'm also nervous for my sister, Cornflower, she is 14. We are one of the lucky families in district 3, rich. We don't have to put our names in for the grain and oil, what's it called. Oh, yes, tessera. But still, her name is in three times, mine, once.

Me and mum sat sobbing for almost an hour before Cornflower called me to get dressed into my reaping clothes.

My dress was beautiful, long, white and flowing with diamonds down the sides. I pulled it on over my head and walked to the square with mummy and Cornflower. At the square someone grabbed my shoulders mind pulled me into a cornered off section.

I clawed at the ropes and screamed but no one paid attention. I began biting the peacekeepers. But it was no use, what ever happens now, I am alone.

POV District 3 Male- Jaeger Zardacore

I wish I had a family, a mum that cares, a dad that will pick me up and as spins me round his head, a sibling that will play cars with me. But I don't, I have a mum that hates me, a dad that forgets I exist and the only game my sister play is "lets attack me".

I'm scared, it's reaping today, 5-19 year olds. Another 23 citizens murdered. And all for their fun.

I made my way to the square at around 1:30, alone. I mean, who else is going to take me? I don't want t. Be reaped, I won't last five minutes.

Techa took to the stage and an instant hush fell over us. It was cold sand I stood shivering in my ill-fitting shirt. Mum never bought me new clothes, she spent all our money on achol and food for daddy.

Daddy is too fat, he spends his whole day drinking and eating. He stinks but mummy still loves him, spends every night in the bedroom with him, leaves me to cook dinner.

Mummy is not fat. She is really skinny. She hardly ever eats, goes without food so daddy can eat extra. And he beats me, last nighthe hit name with a belt and left a mark down my back. Anyway enough about me. The reaping is about to start.

POV District 3 Female- Nora Oval

I thought it would never end, Techa was droning on for ages, about why we have the games. It was so boring. And then things got interesting, the female reaping. It wont be me, I know it. My name is only in once. But still...

"And our female tribute this year is... Nora Oval." The floor fell away, the walls caved in. I closed my eyes and did the only thing I could do, screamed for Cornflower. Our fingers touched but I lost grip as the peacekeepers pulled me away. I stood on the stage, cried.

POV District Three Male- Jaeger Zardacore

That girl looked so sad, she is only five, how could they do that?

" The male tribute for district three this year is Jaeger Zardacore." I cried, I screamed, I tried to run, I mean what more could I do? I just been given a death sentence.


	7. District Four Reaping

POV District 4 Female - Maddie Blue  
They clawed their way through the crowd to try and reach me.  
"Come on up, Maddie, don't leave us all waiting!"  
I wanted to punch her, to scream at the world tell them no, but I couldn't, my fate had been decided.

POV District 4 Male - Mason Black  
I ran along with my trainer whilst she shouted harsh orders at me. I'm never going to go into the games, why bother training? But it's what dad wanted and I suppose I have to do what he says.  
I longed for just one day in the life of a normal teenage boy. Walks in the woods; picnics with a girlfriend. Fat chance of that, I'll never be a normal teenager.  
The reaping came too soon. I was enjoying a nice leisurely jog with my dad when he dragged me off to the square. No matter how much I want it, I'm never going to be reaped; I don't know why I even bother to show up.  
"And the female tribute is... Maddie Blue!" I had to choke down my laughter as a young child was pulled up onto the the stage. The audience were sympathetic, not me. I couldn't wait to see this one get slaughtered on TV.  
"Mason Black!" They've made a mistake, it can't be me.  
"Mason, where are you?" I ran up to the stage, smiling to myself. I totally had these games in the bag!


End file.
